Code Lyoko: Final Warning
by Hotgirl1012
Summary: Who knows what could happen when Yumi starts having mysterious dreams about Ulrich, will she face him about it...or keep it hidden? Read to find out whether or not the dreams are some sign
1. The Dream

Code Lyoko: Final Warning Y/U forever

Yumi's POV-

It was like any regular day, I woke up. Getting ready to go downstairs when I hear a loud crash, I go running down the stairs only to be pressed back into the bedroom by none other than Ulrich, my eyes widen in surprise as I ask him what he's doing here.

He responds normally and calmly, "Nothing you need to worry about Yumes."

I give him the yeah right look, like i'm going to fall for it, but when he presses me against the wall next to my body, my instincts are to fight him and throw him halfway across the doorway. I resist the urge in a hope that he'll let me go. When he doesnt I drop down to my feet and twist knocking his feet out from under him. He nearly hits the ground when I kick his side kicking him into the wall.

-End of Dream-

That was scary, I wake up my forehead sweaty and my body feeling as though it had just ran a 10 mile jog, I stand up looking at the clock and mumbling crap. I stand up as quick as possible and run to get my stuff, I get dressed quickly after hearing my phone ring, I answer it without bothering to look at the ID and after hearing the voice on the other side which happens to be my friend Jeremy Belpois.

Jeremy says, "Yumi! We need you to hurry to the factory as quick as possible!" He says with such power and strength it makes me shiver lightly, before I respond he hangs up and I groan slamming the phone in my jeans pocket. I grab my bag from my closet and go sprinting down the stairs not even bothering to say goodbye to my family, I run to the factory dropping my bag off in the computer room first. I slip into the elevator pressing the palm of my hand on the red button which will bring me down into the scanner room. After arriving I go quietly and stealthily into the scanner preferring to avoid Ulrich if any means possible


	2. The Reality

The Lyoko Experience

Well not much to say just hope to get reviews soon, I try to write as much as I can :)

Yumi's POV-

As Jeremy transferred us, it seemed different than before, guess my mind is going crazy with all the dreams. I just hope my dreams don't catch up with my nightmares, I just want the world to stop moving and the dreams to stop, but I don't have long to think as I land on the Forest sector my feet in a light crouch, I stand up looking towards Aelita only to find that she's not there, but Ulrich is. My eyes move quickly away from his not wanting to relive what I just saw only moments ago. Before I get a chance to try and find Aelita Ulrich raises my chin up so my eyes meet his and I shiver inwardly. I never wanted this to happen. Never wanted to look at him again like this. Aelita's voice rings through my ears, "Guys, this is not the time to get all romantic. As cute as it is Ulrich let her chin go." I watch Ulrich shake his head and Aelita's voice becomes demanding, "Ulrich! .GO!" I turn my eyes from Ulrich's watching Aelita's energy field appear in her hand. He sighs but lets my chin go facing Aelita his katana facing her. I twist grabbing a fan putting it to his neck saying low,

"Don't touch her." Ulrich growled at me the one thing he's never done. I raise a brow n grab a hold of his shoulder and he catches my wrist pulling me to him and I shiver. His lips meet mine in a fury of hunger and passion. My hand clenches on my fan but I don't bleed. Its one of the advantages of Lyoko. I pull my lips away from Ulrich's watching Aelita's stunned expression. To tell you the truth i'm in shock too. Where did that bold action come from? Because that isnt the Ulrich I know,


	3. Lyoko Experience

Code Lyoko: Final Warning Part 4

-Yumi's POV-

It was like never before, this wasn't the Ulrich I fell in love with…Yes I should explain, but I really don't have the time or patience at this point. I'm on my Overwing with Aelita moving in the air making sure I don't get close to where Ulrich…the love of my life could catch us. I should explain what Lyoko is, but there will be time for that explanation later. As I fly around Aelita behind me, I think to myself "_What is going on with Ulrich, and why is he attacking us? We're his friends. I'm his girlfriend. Or at least people consider us dating; it's a nice thing to be. If only he knew I wasn't lying about my feelings."_ I stop thinking and grab a fan glaring down at Ulrich. I see Hornet's behind us and I curse silently to myself. I hand Aelita my free fan. She throws it at a hornet and I smirk watching it dematerialize. I tell Aelita to switch places with me, she nods and I get to the back of my board. I do something I'll probably regret later but I fall off the board…purposely and use my acrobatics to land safely on the ground. Ulrich looks at me, his eyes not really his own. I jump up dodging his kick at which he aimed at my feet. He should know not to directly fight me like that. I back up my fans in my hands and twist my fans in front of me smirking at him.

I say, "What? Can't handle me Ulrich-san?" He growls low and I smirk, even though he's grown up, he's still ruled by the little green monster. I twist upward a fan in the air and use my telekinesis to hit Ulrich with the fan. He goes flying into a tree and I wince inwardly regretting it later. Once he gets up and glares at me I feel my telekinesis stop and my body freeze. I snarl low but he ignores it as a whimper. Go figure.

I exclaim a snarl in my voice, "Are you really going to be a coward? If you think freezing me would do anything for you it won't do anything for your cause…Ulrich." He probably sensed the emotion when I paused. I don't like having to be emotionless at the moment, but he's not himself. He should know that even in the weakest times I am always stronger than he is. I pass it off feeling him let me go, his pride got in the way of his strength. Or the real Ulrich is fighting against Xana in the body and refuses to give up, like the Ulrich I know. Anyway as I jump up my fan in my hand Ulrich faces a katana towards me. I wince inwardly waiting for him to try and hit me but the hit never comes. He stays in place and doesn't move.

I think, "_What's going on? Why won't he take the direct shot? I'm leaving myself vulnerable." My_ thoughts cease as I feel him moving closer. I can't help myself, I let my eyes intertwine with his, or what would be his eyes. He freezes in place and I know Xana feels the bond me and Ulrich have is stronger than any bond anywhere. It's kind of like Ulrich's feelings are returned, but that's absolutely impossible, he has a girlfriend… Well at least I think he does. Anyway back to what was going on in Lyoko and out of my head. His eyes are still intertwined with mine, and I see my Ulrich there for a moment. I run over to him ignoring the instinct to just kick him away and/or kiss him or something. His eyes meet mine and I know it's him, the same longing, the same feelings are shown in his eyes. He might be able to hide his emotions well, but not from me. I smile and lean my head against his shoulder happy that he won, for now. Who knows what Xana's going to pull? It's impossibly insane for me to feel like this around my best friend. He looks down at me and smiles as if he knows everything will be alright. Will it? Will it ever be the same for me. I want what everybody else has…love. It's the one thing I desire, but I don't ever find. William used me and he ended up killed because of Xana. Ulrich, I don't even think he likes me at all at this point. There's nothing there about me to be impressed with. I've watched him give girls the minor of glances and they fall to their knees, I want to but I don't I keep the strong posture that everybody thinks I don't like him. Its INSANE! I'm in love with my best friend!

-Ulrich's POV-

_Is it insane to believe I'm in love with my best friend? You're probably wondering who right? Yumi Ishiyama. The best friend I could ever have. That is if she returned my feelings. She's a beautiful goddess. Who could ever love me? Not her, she's a goddess in my eyes, if only she'd see that. She doesn't return my feelings, even though Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy keep telling me that she does. Not that I listen. I know they're trying to make me feel better. Not that it works. I choose to ignore them. I smile lightly to myself my eyes still intertwined with hers. She's like Aphrodite, in human form, but even more gorgeous. I can't help myself, these thoughts were supposed to have disappeared. Xana's out of my body thank god. I run my thumb over her cheek and I see her close her eyes. My smile wont leave as she looks at me. I just noticed though, that as comfortable as being right here is, there's blocks looking at us. _I stand up bringing an unwilling Yumi with me. She opens her eyes and finds the blocks. I hear her growl a little and I smirk softly. She always hates getting interrupted by these things. Could be worse,could be the Kankerlots. I grab mykatana, but Yumi beat me to the punch with her fans. They hit the blocks straight on.

Meanwhile…with Aelita

-Aelita's POV-

Did I really just get ditched? Or is that my imagination? I shrug it off and look ahead of me, waiting for the tower. I felt the pulsations as soon as I got in. I yell Jeremy's name waiting for a response. Something is up with communications, or he's not here at the moment. Anyway as I fly on Yumi's Overwing I feel kind of bad that I "stole" her vehicle, but I see the tower a moment later.


	4. Lyoko Experience Part Two

Code Lyoko: Final Warning Part 4

-Yumi's POV-

It was like never before, this wasn't the Ulrich I fell in love with…Yes I should explain, but I really don't have the time or patience at this point. I'm on my Overwing with Aelita moving in the air making sure I don't get close to where Ulrich…the love of my life could catch us. I should explain what Lyoko is, but there will be time for that explanation later. As I fly around Aelita behind me, I think to myself "_What is going on with Ulrich, and why is he attacking us? We're his friends. I'm his girlfriend. Or at least people consider us dating; it's a nice thing to be. If only he knew I wasn't lying about my feelings."_ I stop thinking and grab a fan glaring down at Ulrich. I see Hornet's behind us and I curse silently to myself. I hand Aelita my free fan. She throws it at a hornet and I smirk watching it dematerialize. I tell Aelita to switch places with me, she nods and I get to the back of my board. I do something I'll probably regret later but I fall off the board…purposely and use my acrobatics to land safely on the ground. Ulrich looks at me, his eyes not really his own. I jump up dodging his kick at which he aimed at my feet. He should know not to directly fight me like that. I back up my fans in my hands and twist my fans in front of me smirking at him.

I say, "What? Can't handle me Ulrich-san?" He growls low and I smirk, even though he's grown up, he's still ruled by the little green monster. I twist upward a fan in the air and use my telekinesis to hit Ulrich with the fan. He goes flying into a tree and I wince inwardly regretting it later. Once he gets up and glares at me I feel my telekinesis stop and my body freeze. I snarl low but he ignores it as a whimper. Go figure.

I exclaim a snarl in my voice, "Are you really going to be a coward? If you think freezing me would do anything for you it won't do anything for your cause…Ulrich." He probably sensed the emotion when I paused. I don't like having to be emotionless at the moment, but he's not himself. He should know that even in the weakest times I am always stronger than he is. I pass it off feeling him let me go, his pride got in the way of his strength. Or the real Ulrich is fighting against Xana in the body and refuses to give up, like the Ulrich I know. Anyway as I jump up my fan in my hand Ulrich faces a katana towards me. I wince inwardly waiting for him to try and hit me but the hit never comes. He stays in place and doesn't move.

I think, "_What's going on? Why won't he take the direct shot? I'm leaving myself vulnerable." My_ thoughts cease as I feel him moving closer. I can't help myself, I let my eyes intertwine with his, or what would be his eyes. He freezes in place and I know Xana feels the bond me and Ulrich have is stronger than any bond anywhere. It's kind of like Ulrich's feelings are returned, but that's absolutely impossible, he has a girlfriend… Well at least I think he does. Anyway back to what was going on in Lyoko and out of my head. His eyes are still intertwined with mine, and I see my Ulrich there for a moment. I run over to him ignoring the instinct to just kick him away and/or kiss him or something. His eyes meet mine and I know it's him, the same longing, the same feelings are shown in his eyes. He might be able to hide his emotions well, but not from me. I smile and lean my head against his shoulder happy that he won, for now. Who knows what Xana's going to pull? It's impossibly insane for me to feel like this around my best friend. He looks down at me and smiles as if he knows everything will be alright. Will it? Will it ever be the same for me. I want what everybody else has…love. It's the one thing I desire, but I don't ever find. William used me and he ended up killed because of Xana. Ulrich, I don't even think he likes me at all at this point. There's nothing there about me to be impressed with. I've watched him give girls the minor of glances and they fall to their knees, I want to but I don't I keep the strong posture that everybody thinks I don't like him. Its INSANE! I'm in love with my best friend!

-Ulrich's POV-

_Is it insane to believe I'm in love with my best friend? You're probably wondering who right? Yumi Ishiyama. The best friend I could ever have. That is if she returned my feelings. She's a beautiful goddess. Who could ever love me? Not her, she's a goddess in my eyes, if only she'd see that. She doesn't return my feelings, even though Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy keep telling me that she does. Not that I listen. I know they're trying to make me feel better. Not that it works. I choose to ignore them. I smile lightly to myself my eyes still intertwined with hers. She's like Aphrodite, in human form, but even more gorgeous. I can't help myself, these thoughts were supposed to have disappeared. Xana's out of my body thank god. I run my thumb over her cheek and I see her close her eyes. My smile won't leave as she looks at me. I just noticed though, that as comfortable as being right here is, there's blocks looking at us. _I stand up bringing an unwilling Yumi with me. She opens her eyes and finds the blocks. I hear her growl a little and I smirk softly. She always hates getting interrupted by these things. Could be worse,could be the Kankerlots. I grab mykatana, but Yumi beat me to the punch with her fans. They hit the blocks straight on.

Meanwhile…with Aelita

-Aelita's POV-

Did I really just get ditched? Or is that my imagination? I shrug it off and look ahead of me, waiting for the tower. I felt the pulsations as soon as I got in. I yell Jeremy's name waiting for a response. Something is up with communications, or he's not here at the moment. Anyway as I fly on Yumi's Overwing I feel kind of bad that I "stole" her vehicle, but I see the tower a moment later. Who else is there, but Yumi and Ulrich. Nothing's happening though that is unless you count them staring at each other. I just brush it off and jump off the Overwing once it gets closer to the ground. I look at them and decide to just run in the tower, better now than hesitating. As long as I hesitate Xana could get even stronger. The attack on the real world, whatever it is this time, must stop. I get a weird feeling that whatever the attack is it isn't a good thing. No-one from the real world is responding to my communications and Jeremy always has either him or Odd at the computer. Depending on whose left in the real world. It varies. I do a tower deactivation but I can't do a return to the past. I go down the platform and run out of the tower only to come face to face with William.

With Yumi and Ulrich-

Yumi's POV-

I'm comfortable in Ulrich's embrace, but I hear Aelita scream and jolt away from Ulrich. I run as quickly as possible towards where I heard the scream. I see William standing over Aelita and I go on one foot and throw a fan at him making him look in my direction. I smirk softly at him, he growls and I grin even wider.

"Can't handle a little competition can you William?" Ulrich comes up behind me one of his hands around my waist and I watch William's eyes follow Ulrich's hand as his hand grazes my thigh.

Ulrich snarls, "Get your own girl, not Aelita and NOT Yumi" There's a kind of strong feeling that bursts through my body as Ulrich's tone is possessive of me, and only when he says my name does it seem possessive. William smirks throwing smoke at me and making me jolt forward towards him and I aim a round-house kick towards his abdomen. I don't want to be anywhere near him. When the smoke wears off I jump up and do a head-scissor kick towards his head and smirk when it lands. I back up in a handspring and land next to Ulrich my fans out and ready. He smiles at me and I smile back and watch William jump into the void and I run to Aelita's body looking at her and I wake her up. She holds her head and mumbles the word ow over and over again. Next thing I know I feel my body devirtualized and know that Jeremy has done a return to the past. When I open my eyes I'm back in my house. I go through my usual routine and am wearing a pink mid with blue writing and some pair of shorts and sneakers. I grin to myself walking to the school waving goodbye to my parents; walking to the gate to find Ulrich there waiting for me. I smile at him my book bag over my shoulder and he grins wrapping his arm around me, now caring about the gawking girls.


End file.
